<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True love is only a story, right? by kueroyalt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631898">True love is only a story, right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt'>kueroyalt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Natsu antics, Sleeping Curse, Spells &amp; Enchantments, True Love's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza and Lucy were going to murder Natsu. The team minus Wendy Carla and Happy took a job to help a local business with advertising. They are literally right down the street from Lucy's house. Natsu messed up such a simple mission and now Loke is been put under a sleeping curse. Gray tells Lucy to take a chance. But isn't true love only in stories? LoLu, slight Gruvia ElfGreen &amp; Ceed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cana Alberona/Freed Justine, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True love is only a story, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Fairy Tail or the Characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erza and Lucy were going to kill Natsu. It was a given.</p><p>"It was supposed to be so simple, get in, help advertise, and go home. Not to pick fights with people passing on the streets." Yelled Erza at the pink-haired dragonslayer.</p><p>"How was I supposed to know he was a dark wizard and that he and his pals were in a dark guild that was through passing town." Grumbled Natsu</p><p>"You shouldn't have to know who they are. You shouldn't have been picking a fight with anyone passing by." Yelled Lucy as she throttled the dragonslayer. "Now because of you," she gestured to the unconscious celestial spirit that Gray was tending to, checking to see if Loke had a concussion from the fall he sustained when the spell had hit him and knocked him unconscious. "Now, because of you, Loke is under a sleeping curse."</p><p>"What's the big deal just kiss him, Lucy, and he'll wake up." Natsu shrugged.</p><p>"You can't just assume things like this, Natsu. I cannot believe you. When we get back to the guild, the Master will surely punish you." Erza said. Natsu sweatdropped.</p><p>"Oh God, I won't survive that, please Erza don't." He begged.</p><p>"You have only yourself to blame, let's go." She scolded, dragging the dragonslayer behind her as he struggled to make a break for freedom.</p><p>"But I don't want to die." His cries were fading away as Erza headed to the Guildhall. Lucy was satisfied that Natsu wasn't getting away with this and turned her attention to the ice mage in the celestial spirit. Thankful that Happy was with Wendy and Carla on a mission and wasn't here to make fun of the situation.</p><p>"How is he, Gray?" She asked, kneeling on the other side of Loke opposite of Gray.</p><p>"He didn't sustain any injuries from the fall. Lucy, I don't want to pressure you into anything, but Natsu might be right. Maybe if you kiss him, he will wake up."</p><p>"Does that only work in stories, isn't that true loves kiss that wakes someone from a sleeping spell?" She asked.</p><p>"Come on, Lucy, it's worth a try. I know you don't believe him when he tells you this, but he does love you. I know you blush whenever he makes those declarations. I watched the games when you blushed when he asked you to marry him." Lucy sighed and looked down at the unconscious spirit. He looks so peaceful, so relaxed.</p><p>"You know if this works, he'll never let me forget this. I will never stop being calling Princess." she sighed as she leaned forward, impact him on the lips. She pulled away and watched his face. At first, nothing it happened in the two mages tried to think of what to do next when suddenly a groan escaped Loke's lips, and his eyes flickered opening.</p><p>"What happened… Oh, wait now, I remember. Natsu aggravated someone who apparently was from a dark guild starting a fight. I open my gate and jumped in the way. What exactly did the spell do?" He asked, taking note of the other two's reactions. Lucy started to blush.</p><p>"It was a sleeping curse, Loke," Gray said.</p><p>"How did you break it?" Loke asked the ice wizard tilted his head towards Lucy.</p><p>"I didn't break it. She did." Lucy's cheeks turned redder at the ice mage's statement. Loke responded by tilting his head slightly expression filled with confusion until it hit him, and the confusion was replaced by a 'cat that got the cream' grin.<br/>"Lucy, did you break it by kissing me?" He teased with a smirk. Her cheeks turned a profound red answering Loke's question, but she nodded in response. "Oh, Princess, I told you I loved you. It looks like we share true love." Smirked the lion spirit. Lucy huffed in annoyance at the Celestial spirt's reaction to the events.</p><p>"Are you done celebrating yet silly lion?" She asked, deadpanned.</p><p>"Nope," Loke answered, popping the P. He stood up and grabbed Lucy caring her bridal style. Lucy was shocked at first and then became quite flustered.</p><p>"Loke, put me down." She commanded, but the lion just shook his head.</p><p>"No way, Princess, you aren't getting away that easily. I'm not going to try anything. I am after all a gentleman though if you want to jump in bed, I won't object." He purred.</p><p>"Loke." Lucy narrowed her eyes at the spirit.</p><p>"We have things to talk about, and I don't think you want to discuss a new relationship in the streets of Magnolia. You can go to the guild and kill Natsu later. I'm sure Gray will inform Erza not to allow anyone to disturb us at your apartment. After all, you need to discuss our happily ever after." Loke purred being extremely thankful at the job that team Natsu went on was right down the street from Lucy's apartment he strolled into the building which quieted whatever Lucy was going to respond with. Gray just shook his head at his friends' antics and headed back to the Guildhall. He wanted to watch from the Master punish Natsu, and he also needed to inform Erza of what had happened between Loke and Lucy. He knew that the armor-clad mage would make sure that Loke and Lucy were not disturbed. Gray knew that Loke wouldn't try and get Lucy to jump into bed. He would honestly talk about their relationship. Then return to the guild. Gray wouldn't tell anyone else but Erza, knowing that the couple would want to tell everyone themselves. Erza and Gray would keep their secret until they were ready. As the Guildhall came into view, Gray pondered if maybe he actually should give Juvia a chance. After all, perhaps she was his happily ever after.<br/>As he stepped through the Guildhall, he saw big slow teasing Evergreen about Elfman. Said takeover mage was talking to Laxus, Freed, and Macao as she was throwing glances over at Evergreen where she and Freed were talking to Elfman and Lisana. It was clear that if Elfman picked Evergreen to be his partner in the next S class trial. And If she then told Mira, they were getting married again. Then it would probably be the truth that time. Freed meanwhile was throwing a glance over at Cana as she was talking to her father. Well, it wasn't that obvious to most, but Gray knew that Freed had a thing for Cana. His behavior at the battle of fairytale and that at the S class trial is proof of that. He just hoped that Cana felt the same way and that Freed would make a move soon. Natsu's cry of torturous pain drew Gray back to the present as he looked for the redhaired mage. If Natsu survived Gramps punishment, he would certainly die at the hands of Lucy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment, Kudos and repeat on fanfiction</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>